Nul ami tel qu'un frère - Nul ennemi comme un frère
by Electre1964
Summary: Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi". Participation du défi de février du Collectif Noname


Texte écrit pour le défi de Février du Collectif Noname "Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi"

 _Réponse au défi de Cécile Tite :_ _« Pensez-vous que lorsqu'on écrit, on laisse forcément une part de nous-même dans nos œuvres? »_

 _Je suppose que oui, mais je n'en sais rien en fait. Peut-être prête t-on aux personnages de nos histoires certains traits de notre propre caractère. Peut-être leur fait-on dire ou faire des choses qu'on aurait rêvé de dire ou faire soi-même. Mails il se peut aussi que l'on créé un personnage aux antipodes de ce qu'on est vraiment, juste parce qu'on le trouve intéressant. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, on est toujours content de partager avec des lecteurs et c'est déjà pas mal._

 _Et j'ai du mal à croire que ceux qui écrivent des fiction terrifiantes laissent une part d'eux-mêmes dans leurs écrits ou alors c'est une forme particulière de catharsis ?_

* * *

Disclaimer : ni Sherlock ni Mycroft ne m'appartiennent

* * *

J'avais déjà 7 ans lorsqu'il est né. L'âge de raison paraît-il. J'avais ma petite vie entre des parents ni trop présents ni trop absents, peu d'amis et de toute façon je préférais passer mes vacances à fouiner dans la bibliothèque qu'à aller faire les 400 coups dehors.

J'avais bien remarqué que maman changeait de taille et ce d'autant plus qu'étant pensionnaire, je ne la voyais qu'aux vacances. J'allais donc avoir un frère ou une sœur et malgré l'insistance de mes parents à me demander si la nouvelle me plaisait, je n'en savais rien à vrai dire. J'avais vécu seul pendant 7 années, je me doutais bien qu'il y allait avoir un changement mais j'attendais de connaître son ampleur.

Et puis un jour, papa est venu me chercher à la gare et j'ai tout de suite compris que mon frère ou ma sœur était à la maison. Un frère, finalement et mes parents l'avaient appelé « Sherlock ». Je ne sais pas d'où leur venait cette manie de prénoms improbables.

Je me suis penché au-dessus de son berceau, curieux au possible, et je l'ai vu : petit, les poings serrés contre ses joues, des cheveux noirs et bouclés, il dormait. Ainsi que mes parents me l'ont demandé, je l'ai embrassé sur le front et je suis retourné dans ma chambre, j'avais des devoirs à faire.

Les premiers temps rien n'a changé pour moi, j'avais juste un frère, quoi de plus banal ? Je le voyais à chaque période de vacances et la maison était assez grande pour qu'il ne me réveille pas lorsqu'il avait faim au milieu de la nuit. Je suppose qu'il grandissait correctement et le défilé de la famille avait enfin cessé à mon grand soulagement. Je détestais lorsque de lointains parents s'extasiaient au-dessus du berceau pour ensuite se tourner vers moi et me dire «Comme tu dois être content Mycroft d'avoir un frère !». J'aurais préféré avoir un chien.

Et puis il y a eu cet été, Sherlock avait à peine un an. J'étais dehors sous un arbre en train de lire « 20.000 lieues sous les mers ». Maman avait étalé une couverture par terre pour que Sherlock puisse gigoter à son aise. Elle l'avait assis et il me fixait de ses yeux si étranges. Maman s'est levée pour aller chercher je ne sais quoi et m'a dit de faire attention à lui. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Elle est partie, je me suis replongé dans ma lecture lorsque j'ai senti qu'on tirait mon tee-shirt. Sherlock avait rampé jusqu'à moi et essayait de se mettre debout. Je ne l'ai pas aidé, je l'ai laissé faire. Il est tombé plusieurs fois assis, il a recommencé et lorsqu'il a enfin réussi, il a émis un «TA !» triomphant. Il a chancelé, s'est appuyé sur mon épaule puis a posé sa main sur mon visage en égrenant une succession de « ta-ta-ta-ta » ravis au possible. Je ne savais pas quoi faire aussi l'ai-je doucement repoussé et assis. Son visage a changé instantanément et ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes tandis qu'il tentait de se remettre debout. Maman est arrivée à ce moment et j'ai pu tranquillement continuer ma lecture.

* * *

Je ne venais plus à la maison qu'aux congés d'été : j'aspirais à entrer à Oxford et je préférais suivre les cours d'approfondissement au pensionnat que de rentrer à chaque congé scolaire. Je travaillais d'arrache-pied et pouvais m'enorgueillir d'une scolarité plus que brillante. Mes parents étaient très fiers de moi même si parfois ils me regardaient d'un air étrange. J'avais même entendu une fois maman confier à papa qu'elle craignait une certaine insensibilité de ma part. Je n'étais pas insensible mais j'avais appris à me blinder face aux inévitables brimades subies au pensionnat. Je suppose que cela avait déteint en dehors du cadre scolaire.

Sherlock grandissait aussi et c'était un frère étrange. A 8 ans il parlait peu mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il n'était jamais là lorsque j'arrivais pour les vacances et lorsqu'enfin il apparaissait, en général pour le dîner, il mangeait peu et s'échappait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Je me souviens particulièrement de ce jour où mes parents l'ont cherché toute la journée. L'inquiétude croissait de façon exponentielle et voir ma mère en pleurs m'a décidé à quitter mes livres. J'ai dit à mes parents que je pensais savoir où il était et que je le ramènerais. Il y avait au fond du parc une petite serre à demi effondrée dont tout le monde avait oublié l'existence, sauf Sherlock et moi. Je l'y ai effectivement trouvé.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Il ne me répondait pas, blotti dans un coin de mur. Je me suis accroupi face à lui.

\- Papa et maman te cherchent partout, viens !

Il a fait non de la tête, son regard fixé sur moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est le dernier jour des vacances aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà fait ta valise et tu repars demain.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Je ne veux pas.

Il s'est levé d'un bond et a noué ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et puis j'ai refermé mes bras sur sa frêle silhouette qui tremblait comme une feuille. Et je me suis rendu compte que, finalement, je comptais pour quelqu'un et c'est comme s'il faisait grand soleil. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux bouclés et je lui ai promis de revenir. A toutes les vacances.

Et je l'ai fait.

* * *

Et puis il y a eu cet été où j'attendais de savoir si j'allais être pris à Oxford ou pas. En fait, j'attendais surtout de savoir mon classement, le reste n'était qu'une formalité. J'avais passé la matinée avec Sherlock, nous étions partis pêcher puis observer des ruches avant de nous réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Nous avions une relation très particulière : nous pouvions ne pas nous adresser la parole pendant plusieurs jours non parce que nous nous étions fâchés, mais parce que nous n'en éprouvions pas le besoin. Mais je savais toujours où il était et il pouvait toujours compter sur moi. Combien de fois l'ai-je accueilli dans ma chambre, terrorisé par un orage de fin du monde ? Il ne supportait ni tonnerre, ni éclairs, aussi passions-nous la nuit à lire côte-à-côte dans mon lit où il s'endormait toujours avant moi.

Mais lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission, je l'ai se tendre, poings serrés, tout son corps vibrait de rage. Je me suis approché mais il a reculé, de la haine et des larmes plein les yeux.

\- Tu vas partir, tu vas m'abandonner !

Il hurlait, fou de colère, incontrôlable. Nous étions dans ma chambre et il a presque tout détruit. Je l'ai laissé faire, je comprenais son désespoir mais lorsque j'ai à nouveau tenté de m'approcher de lui, il m'a accueilli d'un coup de poing avant de s'enfuir.

Il ne m'avait jamais frappé.

* * *

La vie a suivi son cours. J'ai terminé des études et suis rentré au gouvernement, si je puis dire. Je n'avais que peu de nouvelles de Sherlock : je le croisais parfois chez nos parents mais il se montrait si sarcastique, si cruel. Il était toujours l'enfant que j'avais abandonné à 11 ans et je voyais toujours ce reproche dans ses yeux. Alors je me blindais comme lorsque j'étais au pensionnat et nos brèves rencontres se terminaient toujours par des joutes verbales sans merci dont aucun de nous ne sortait vainqueur. Il était devenu un adulte brillant mais tourmenté, qui repoussait les autres avec férocité. Ses études auraient pu être remarquables si elles n'avaient été aussi chaotiques. Mais quel enseignant accepte facilement de se voir mettre en porte-à-faux par un élève, aussi brillant soit-il ? Sans compter ses impitoyables déductions qui l'isolaient totalement des autres et l'enfermaient un peu plus dans une bulle dont il ne pouvait ni ne voulait sortir.

Je sortais un jour d'une réunion ministérielle lorsque mon téléphone a bipé : j'ai lu le message et me suis précipité. Sherlock gisait dans une ruelle, inconscient, et eu égard à ma position la police m'avait appelé en même temps que les secours. Lorsque je l'ai vu si pâle et si proche de la mort, une partie de moi s'est délabrée. C'était mon frère, mon petit frère qui gisait là, victime d'une overdose et je n'avais rien vu. Je me suis agenouillé dans la crasse et l'ordure, je l'ai saisi à plein bras et je l'ai supplié de ne pas mourir, de rester avec moi parce que s'il mourait je n'y résisterais pas. Et moi qui ne croyais et ne crois toujours en rien, j'ai tellement prié pour qu'il s'accroche….

Il s'en est sorti et m'a voué une haine féroce parce que je n'ai pas attendu une récidive pour l'expédier en cure de désintoxication. J'ai été impitoyable, je l'ai traité de junkie, de rebut, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui et encore plus contre moi. Il me détestait cordialement et pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point cela me touchait, je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Et il m'a surnommé «l'Homme de Glace».

Il pouvait bien m'appeler comme il voulait, du moment qu'il vivait le reste m'importait peu.

* * *

Il a créé ce job de «Détective-Consultant», a pris un colocataire auquel j'ai demandé de me rendre compte des actions de Sherlock. Il a eu l'air étonné et vaguement dégoûté puis il a refusé, comme je m'y attendais. De toute façon, j'avais fait poser des caméras partout chez lui. Nous avions des relations distantes mais relativement «normales». Je faisais parfois appel à ses services ce qui me permettait de savoir à-peu-près comment il se portait. Il avait autour de lui un minuscule noyau de gens pour lesquels il comptait et c'était déjà beaucoup. Moi je ne comptais pas, j'en avais pris mon parti.

Et puis cette affaire Moriarty est arrivée et j'ai vu Sherlock se faire déchirer à belles dents par une presse déchaînée. Il n'aurait jamais voulu de mon aide à ce moment-là mais j'avais de quoi museler la plupart de ces journalistes aux capacités intellectuelles plus que limitées et au talent inexistant. Je n'ai rien fait parce que cela aurait détruit le fragile pont qui nous reliait tous les deux. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas.

Il a feint son suicide, je l'ai «enterré» et tout en sachant que tout était faux, j'ai eu quelques secondes d'absence pendant lesquelles j'y ai cru. Et la peine qui m'a submergé m'a fait suffoquer de douleur, ce que tout le monde m'a reproché par la suite en me traitant d'hypocrite. S'ils savaient que je donnerais ma vie sans hésitation pour lui… Je me suis volontairement enfermé dans cette carapace d'homme sans état d'âme, sans âme d'ailleurs, toujours tiré à quatre épingles et ne se séparant jamais de son parapluie. Les gens n'ont ainsi aucune prise sur moi.

Mais le pire déchirement a été lorsque j'ai quasiment été obligé de l'envoyer à la mort, après qu'il ait tué Magnussen. J'aurais dû le prévoir, il était toujours cet enfant perdu et inquiet, abandonné, à la personnalité si complexe et si fragile à la fois. De cet hélicoptère, j'ai hurlé tant que je le pouvais de ne pas tirer sur lui, surtout pas. Pas mon petit frère, ne tuez pas mon petit frère, je vous en supplie, pas lui, pas lui...

L'avion qui l'emportait n'est pas allé bien loin après ce «Miss me ?» qui s'est affiché un peu partout dans le pays. Sherlock est revenu et je sais que la partie qu'il va jouer sera sans pitié. Aussi ai-je demandé à John Watson de prendre soin de lui même si, contre vents et marées, je continuerai à le faire.

Parce que depuis ce jour où il s'est réfugié dans mes bras dans cette petite serre et même avant, je m'inquiéterai toujours pour lui, sans arrêt, nuit et jour, tant que j'aurai le moindre souffle de vie.

Parce que Sherlock est une partie de moi-même.

Parce que c'est lui et parce que c'est moi.


End file.
